Ouddich: Ohnegleichen
by Dracomask
Summary: Eine Wette, deren Sieger ein Quddichspiel bestimmt. Wird Draco sich trauen seine Schuld einzulösen?


One Shot

Titel: Quiddich: Ohnegleichen

Thema: Harry Potter

Genre: Shonen Ai, Romantik

Paring: Harry x Draco

Warning: Lemon/Lime

Rating: MA

Quiddich: Ohnegleichen

Tosender Applaus schallte von den Tribünen herunter, zahlreiche Hüte folgen im Wind und die Banner von Gryfindor flatterten über den Köpfen von drei Häusern, als die Mannschaft auf Spielfeld kam.

Das Team hatte heute das letzte und wichtigste Spiel des Jahres zu bestreiten.

Harry genoss den Wind der im durchs Gesicht fegte und lenkte seinen Besen einmal über die Tribünen hinweg, hörte wie der Applaus abebbte, als die Mannschaft Slytherins aufs Spielfeld kam und landete wieder um seine Pflicht als Käpten zu erfüllen.

Brav reichte er Malfoy die Hand. „Auf ein faires Spiel."

Er fühlte wie der Daumen des Blonden einmal sanft über seinen Handrücken strich und konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Das ging nun schon seit einigen Monaten so und Harry konnte immer noch nicht wirklich glauben was da mit ihm geschehen war und vor allen Dingen, dass noch Niemand etwas bemerkt hatte.

Es musste doch eigentlich tierisch auffallen, dass sie sich schon ewig nicht mehr angeschrieen hatten und dass sie sich auf dem Quiddichfeld freiwillig die Hand reichten ohne nach einer halben Sekunde zurückzuziehen und zu verkünden, dass sie dringend die Hände waschen müssten.

Wenn er ehrlich war, dann fand Harry es schade, dass seine Freunde anscheinend so blind waren, denn er zumindest hatte nichts zu befürchten, wenn er ihre Beziehung öffentlich machen würde.

Gut. wahrscheinlich würde Ron erst einmal in Ohnmacht fallen und Hermine einen Schreikrampf kriegen, aber letzten Endes würden sie, da war er sich sicher, zu ihm halten wie sie es immer getan hatten.

Draco jedoch war da anderer Meinung. Er zweifelte Harry Meinung über seine Freunde zwar nicht an beharrte jedoch darauf, dass sie sich weiterhin heimlich trafen. Er hing eben an seinem „böser Junge" Image und hatte auch nicht vor dieses zu ändern. Nicht einmal für Harry.

Doch am heutigen Tag würde sich vielleicht alles ändern…

Draco und Harry stiegen in die Luft auf und Madam Hooch gab den Quaffel frei. Das Spiel begann.

Ganz sicher würden sie heute Beide ihr Bestes geben um durchzusetzen was sie geplant hatten.

**Rückblick:**

Genüsslich seufzend drehte Draco sich von Harry runter und nahm seinen Freund in den Arm.

Harry strich ihm zärtlich durch die schönen Blonden Haare und fuhr mit dem Daumen über seine Lippen.

„Ich werde es Ron und Hermine sagen." Sachte tupfte er einen Kuss auf Dracos Mund.

Der war plötzlich gar nicht mehr so entspannt, sondern setzte sich hektisch auf.

„Das wirst du nicht!"

„Dorian bitte, es sind meine Freunde und sie werden es nicht weiter erzählen, können wir damit nicht wenigsten einen Kompromiss finden?" versuchte es Harry in ruhigem Ton.

Ob der Nennung seines zweiten Vornamens wurde Dracos Blick weicher. Niemandem hatte er davon erzählt außer Harry und der hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht ihn nun nur noch so anzusprechen. Praktisch als Ersatz für einen Kosenamen. Eigentlich hasste Draco diesen Namen, aber aus Harrys Mund hatte er gleich eine ganz andere Bedeutung und er musste zugeben, dass ihm das auf jeden Fall besser gefiel, als ein altmodisches Schatz.

Dennoch wollte er nicht nachgeben.

„Ich versteh dich ja, aber… du weißt genau, dass sie mich hassen…"

„Das hat doch nichts damit zu tun. Sie werden dich kennen lernen und dann werden sie sich damit abfinden müssen. Ich verlange doch nicht, dass ihr Freunde werdet, ich will meine Freunde nur nicht länger anlügen."

„Und mich damit fertig machen? Du weißt genau, dass ich mich über mein Image identifiziere und wenn sich daran etwas ändert werden sie den Respekt vor mir verlieren und ich bekomme Probleme."

„Ich verlange doch gar nicht, dass du es allen auf die Nase bindest, verdammt." langsam wurde Harry wütend. Sie hatten jetzt schon einige Male darüber diskutiert und nie hörte Draco ihm lange genug zu um zu verstehen, dass es nicht so war, dass er ihm Probleme bereiten wollte. Er wollte nur mit Ron und Hermine reden, nichts weiter. „Ich will nur mir Ron und Hermine reden, mit niemandem sonst und sie werden es sicher nicht weiter verraten."

Draco seufzte. Er wusste ja was Harry von ihm wollte, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden. „Nein Harry das geht nicht."

„Und ob das geht. Ich brauch dein Einverständnis nicht, ich WILL und ich WERDE mit ihnen reden!"

„Wenn du das tust, kannst du ihnen danach gleich von unserer Trennung berichten."

„Draco Dorian Malfoy!!! Willst du mir etwa drohen?"

„Ich will nur verhindern, dass du uns beide ins Unglück stürzt. Wenn es raus kommt, dann werde ich es leugnen."

„Gut." Harry stand auf. „Dann weiß ich ja wie viel ich dir wert bin, dann können wir es auch gleich lassen."

„Jetzt werd nicht zickig. Du weißt genau, dass das damit nichts zu tun hat." versuchte Draco es noch einmal, aber Harry stieg nur wortlos in seine Hose und zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen um die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Er hatte zu lange nicht geweint um jetzt nur wegen Draco wieder damit anzufangen. Trotzdem hatte ihn die Aussage des Blonden ziemlich verletzt.

Als er die Tür öffnete um seinem Freund endgültig den Rücken zuzukehren, vielleicht für immer, spürte er wie ihn starke Arme von hinten umfingen.

„Es tut mir Leid… bitte geh nicht."

Fast sofort ließ Harry die Türklinke los und sich in Dracos Umarmung ziehen. Der Blonde hatte sich noch nie bei ihm entschuldigt.

Draco wusste, dass er sich gerade gar nicht Malfoy typisch verhielt, hatte jedoch verstanden, dass wenn er Harry jetzt gehen ließ, wahrscheinlich alles vorbei sein würde. Sie standen an einem kritischen Punkt und wenn er weiterhin mit Harry zusammen bleiben wollte, dann musste er Kompromisse eingehen und anfangen auch die Wünsche des Schwarzhaarigen zu akzeptieren.

All das war ihm eben in Sekundenschnelle durch den Kopf gegangen, bevor er aufgesprungen war um den Gryfindor davon abzuhalten den Raum zu verlassen.

Das er sich entschuldigte war ein Anfang. Anscheinend begann Draco langsam zu verstehen, dass es nicht immer nur nach ihm gehen konnte. Jedoch wollte Harry jetzt nicht nur deswegen schon wieder nachgeben.

„Ich werde es Ron und Hermine sagen." wiederholte er leise und spürte ein sanftes Nicken an seinem Rücken, dort wo sein Freund den Kopf an seine Haut gelegt hatte.

„Aber nur wenn Gryfindor morgen das Spiel gegen uns gewinnt. Dann kannst du es allen sagen von mir aus, aber wenn wir gewinnen, Harry… dann bleibt alles so wie es ist."

Harry musste lächeln. Das schien ein letzter Versuch Dracos zu sein, sich aufzulehnen, aber er wie auch Draco wussten genau, dass Slytherin nicht mehr gegen Gryfindor gewonnen hatte, seit Harry in der Mannschaft war. Sprich: Zu Dracos Zeiten in Hogwarts noch nie.

Der Blonde brauchte wohl nur mal wieder ne Ausrede, denn so konnte er hinterher ohne Probleme behaupten, er hätte das ja nie gemacht, wenn er nicht gewettet hätte.

Deshalb nickte er nur. „Okay. mach dich darauf gefasst, dass ich dir morgen kräftig einheizen werde."

**Rückblick Ende**

Nach dieser Abmachung war Draco dann ziemlich bald aus dem Raum der Wünsche verschwunden und auch den ganzen restlichen Tag nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Harry hatte ihn weder beim Essen noch auf den Gängen entdecken können und hatte am Schluss den Verdacht, dass der Slytherin wahrscheinlich auf dem Quiddichfeld war und wie ein Besessener trainierte.

Jetzt drehte er gerade eine weitere Runde über dem Feld auf der Suche nach dem kleinen goldenen Ball. Es war warm, es wehte kaum Wind und der Himmel war wolkenlos. Perfektes Quiddichwetter.

Harry hörte Lee Jordans Stimme über das Spielfeld klingen. „Und noch ein Tor für Gryfindor. Sollte es so weitergehen, brauch Malfoy den Schnatz gar nicht mehr fangen, wir gewinnen eh…"

„Mr. Jordan."

„Entschuldigung Professor. Aber Recht hatte ich. Es steht mittlerweile schon 150 zu 20 für Gryfindor. Unser Team schlägt sich mal wieder super und wenn Malfoy nicht bald, dann… oh… da lehnt sich Malfoy schon über den Besen uns zischt ab wie ne Rakete. Hat er den Schnatz gesehen? Wo ist Harry?"

Die Menge tobte.

Harry sah sich um, sah seinen Freund weit nach vor gebeugt Richtung Erde jagen und entschloss sich ihm besser zu folgen.

Was niemand wissen musste, vor allen Dingen nicht Draco, war, dass Harry den Schnatz bereits hatte. Ein bisschen unfair für Draco war es schon gewesen, dass er ihm gleich in den ersten Minuten des Spiels praktisch in die Hände gefallen war.

Jetzt steckte der kleine goldenen Ball in seiner Brusttasche.

Trotz dessen, dass er wusste, dass es ein Fake war, ging Harry in den Sturzflug. Was hatte dieser verrückte Malfoy denn jetzt schon wieder vor?

Er holte schnell auf und flog dicht an ihn heran. Die Haare flatterten im Wind und über das Tosen in seinen Ohren hinweg fragte er ruhig. „Kannst du mir mal verraten wo du da den Schnatz sehen kannst."

Draco riss abrupt seinen Besen herum, kam zum Stehen und sah Harry ein wenig erschrocken an.

Der lächelte nur und klopfte leicht auf seine Brusttasche.

Er war sich bewusst, dass ihn momentan alle beobachteten und deshalb ließ er den Schnatz wo er war.

„Wir haben schon gewonnen, Dorian…"

Draco nickte lahm, wusste er doch was das bedeutete.

„Ich überlasse dir die Entscheidung. Wenn du es wirklich nicht willst, dann musst du es nicht tun, aber Ron und Hermine werde ich es erzählen."

Wieder Nicken.

„Trotzdem würde ich mich freuen, wenn du es tun würdest." Damit drehte Harry ab und zog eine weitere Runde über das Feld bevor er unauffällig den Schnatz aus seiner Tasche befreite, kurz hinter den Tribünen abtauchte und dann mit dem Schnatz in der Hand, als Sieger wieder auftauchte.

Jubelrufe. Applaus. Hände schütteln. Siegerehrung. Harry kam nicht einmal dazu zu sehen was Draco machte. Das Letzte was er sah war dessen Landung zwischen seinen Kameraden, dann war Umgeben von Gryfindors, die ihm alle gratulieren wollten.

Draco würde nicht kommen und allen zeigen wie glücklich sie waren. Er hätte es sicher gemacht, wenn Harry ihm nicht angeboten hätte trotz seines Sieges selbst zu entscheiden, aber so… Tief in seinem Inneren hoffe Harry, dass er doch noch kommen würde, aber eigentlich glaubte er nicht daran.

Umso überraschter war er, als es plötzlich still wurde in den Reihen seiner Gryfindor Kollegen, die Menge sich langsam teilte und sie Draco durchließen, der sich sichtlich nervös seinen Weg durch die feiernden Löwen bahnte.

Alles ging plötzlich sehr schnell.

Ron, der Harry gerade auf die Schulter hatte klopfen wollen, ließ von ihm ab und sah Malfoy feindselig entgegen.

Hermine stellte sich halb vor den Rothaarigen um ihn schon jetzt von Handgreiflichkeiten abzuhalten.

Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf Harrys Lippen, während Draco vor ihm stehen blieb und langsam den Kopf hob. Als er den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, wurde er jedoch derbe unterbrochen.

„Was willst du Malfoy? Sieh ein das du verloren hast und versuch nicht uns jetzt die Laune zu vermiesen."

Enttäuscht sah Harry, dass Draco den Mund wieder zumachte und den Blick wieder senkte.

Ron, irritiert darüber, dass er keine bissige Antwort bekam setzte erneut dazu an etwas zu sagen.

Harry sah Draco tief Luft holen.

Er wusste, dass es fürchterlich sein musste. Alle sahen gerade auf Draco und der stand allein als Slytherin unter Gryfindors. Diesen Mut aufzubringen war schon eine starke Leistung, jetzt musste Harry ihm weiterhelfen.

Er griff Ron am Arm. „Sei mal still, ich will das hören."

Draco hob erneut den Kopf. Sein Blick war kalt wie eh und je. Harry schauderte es, auch wenn er wusste, dass der Blonde ganz anders sein konnte.

„Potter ich…" setzte Draco an. sein Blick änderte sich leicht und ein unausgesprochener Hilferuf stand in seinen Augen.

Harry nickte nur. Er hatte verstanden. Leicht, fast unmerklich öffnete er seine Arme ein Stück weit und Draco nahm die Einladung augenblicklich an, überbrückte die letzten zwei Schritte zwischen ihnen und schmiegte sich in die beschützende Umarmung.

Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, war das doch das Schwerste was er jemals hatte machen müssen.

Alleine zwischen den Gryfindors stehen. Hilflos, ohne die Absicherung durch Crabbe und Goyle an seine Seite. Er hatte es einfach nicht sagen können, auch wenn er sich das vorgenommen hatte. Hatte es nicht einmal über sich gebracht Harry beim Vornamen zu nennen.

Doch sein Schatz hatte ihn verstanden und ihn angenommen. Er hatte ihm sofort den Schutz gegeben den er so dringend gebraucht hatte und er hatte ohne zu zögern die Initiative ergriffen und ihn so sanft geküsst, dass Draco bald alles andere vergessen hatte.

Nein. es war nicht falsch gewesen sich dafür zu entscheiden Harry seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen und ihre Beziehung öffentlich zu machen.

Zwar hatte es zu Anfang zahlreiche Kritiken, Sprüche und Beleidigungen gehagelt und sie waren lange Zeit Gesprächsthema Nummer eins in der Schule, aber wie alle Aufregung hatte sich auch diese gelegt.

Harry hatte Recht behalten. Nach dem ersten Schock hatten Hermine und Ron voll hinter ihnen gestanden.

Bei den Slytherins jedoch hatte er seinen Status verloren. Respekt vor seinem Einfluss als ein Malfoyspross hatten sie zwar noch und so gingen sie ihn nicht an, aber zu ihnen gehören tat er nicht. Es störte ihn nicht einmal mehr, denn er hatte andere Dinge die wichtiger waren in seinem Leben, als falsche Freunde und zweifelhafte Machenschaften. Er hatte Harry.


End file.
